Suspiciously Quiet Morning
by Meles
Summary: Hungary and Prussia reflect on a short and simple question that bares a weight greater than that of the world, or any pain they have felt, on a suspiciously quiet morning. - Rated K for mentioning war -


**_This is not historical in any way. Just a short drabble._**

**_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._**

* * *

She absently stared out into the horizon, into the tree line where the earth seemingly reached the now brilliantly orange sky. The sun that was peeking out from behind this horizon shined its golden light upon her, making strands of her dirty blonde hair fantastic sparks of fire.

"_Ungarn?_"

The voice cut her concentration and her hazel eyes blinked, creating blue marks in her vision. She turned to the shade of the forest and saw a familiar figure. The figure's once pure white clothes were stained with dried dirt and blood from past adventures and fights. His pale skin was riddled with scars, each one telling a great tale of war and history. His platinum hair was a mess as always, this time having a few leaves and sticks entangled in its small curls. Two pools of fresh blood or polished ruby (she couldn't decide which description sounded better) that usually judged even her smallest movements and every breath she took, were now softly staring at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice hinted with its usual sarcastic wit.

She blinked at him and returned her gaze to the sky. Her shoulders lifted slightly only to fall back. Gilbert, being the curious thing he was, began to walk to her. His boots, the same ones that made a soft click whenever he walked inside a building, made a soft crunching sound as he approached her.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, placing one hand over his eyes in an attempt to hide them away from the bright sun.

"Gilbert?" Her voice was as distant as the sound of the moving air around them, if not a little melancholy.

He titled his head to the side, making a soft 'hm' as he did so. Without looking to him she said, "Why do you think we are born like this?"

Gilbert, confused, titled his head the other way. "_Was?_"

"Do you think we did something bad in a past life or something?"

"What are talking about?" Gilbert pressed.

"Why do you think we're born as nations?" She clarified.

"Nations?" Gilbert had never thought of it, but now that it was brought up to him, he had to puzzle over it. As nations, the two lived long after the ones around them breathed their last breath and shut their eyes forever. They aged very slowly and even now in the form of children, they fought in great wars and got their fair share of blood on their hands. It was sickening to think about, all the lives they had took by now. This was probably why Gilbert never really thought about it. So, in an attempt to hide his fear for this question, he laughed like it was a joke. "Why are you asking about _that_?" He asked between laughter.

She frowned and gripped the scarlet cape that was draped over her small shoulders a little tighter. Whether the cape was truly this red or it was the result of blood, she couldn't remember. The thought made her grip it all the more tighter. She released a soft sigh before turning her back to the sun. As she walked up the small incline that led away from the blooming field, the chain over her slowly rising chest jingled ever so softly.

"Forget it," she said, brushing the matter away like dust off an old book.

Gilbert stopped his fake laughter and looked after her gradually curving form. The small yellow bird resting on top of his head, jolted awake by the sudden silence, flew to an unknown destination. This time, he didn't make a move to stop the bird from fluttering away. All of his precious attention was on her. "Are you mad at me now?" He asked, recalling that she got mad at the littlest of things lately. Whether it was the click of his heals, the sarcasm in his Germanic voice, or the way he made moves to protect or aid her in battle, her temper would rise and the gap between them would increase further.

But now, she stopped walking and turned back to him, her serious expression gone and replaced with a soft smile. "No. Now stop asking such things and let's go."

Gilbert didn't question as he quickly ran up to meet her. The only thing on his mind at that moment was what adventures lied in store for them on this suspiciously quiet morning.


End file.
